


Do You Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Frankie is wonderful, frankie and adam are my angsty babies, thank you for letting me write for them Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A songfic set to Do You Love by machineheart. Frankie belongs to my amazing friend Anna. Check her out on Tumblr @blightning and ao3 @xblightning
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Do You Love

You waste your days away  
Dreaming of saying the words  
Tell her the many ways  
You will love her if you could

“You need to keep your guard up Francine!”

She’s laying on the ground, her muscles aching. The quick movements he is capable of makes it impossible for her to keep up. The air feels heavy like it’s pushing down on her chest.

“Leave yourself open and…”

He starts pacing, lecturing her about the importance of proper stance. She scans him for an opening as she starts to get up. He’s distracted. Perfect.

“And you should always…” His speech is cut off by her throwing her body at his. They hit the training mat with a loud thud. 

“You need to keep your guard up Adam.” She mocks him, a sly smile on her lips.

Adam feels her on him, her steady weight pushing against his torso. He knows he could throw her off, win this match and go about his day, but something about this is comforting.

Frankie notices the silence. 

“Enjoying the view?” She pushes out her chest slightly, causing a deep blush to form on Adam’s cheek. She leans in close, her forehead barely touching his. 

“Your move, du Mortain.” 

Damn her. It takes every ounce of restraint he has to not give in, to not take her in his arms and hold her like she’s his lifeline. 

He wants to, but he can’t. Playing with fire will only get them burnt.

He shoves her off of him, and she hits the ground with a small “oof”. 

“Work on blocking.”

He pushes through the doorway, a rain cloud over his head.

The center of your world  
She is there making it turn  
Folding your hands to pray  
Wishing you were holding hers

The group moves through the dark hallways of the abandoned building. What used to be an office space is now a trafficking center for the trappers. Frankie leads the group, her knowledge of the area a valuable asset. 

Adam’s eyes are glued to her, ensuring she is safe. He’s ready to if anything threatens her. Nothing will harm her while he’s there. He is brought out of his thoughts by a nudge to the ribs. Felix looks up at him, a smug grin on his lips. Adam glares, the look from his icy eyes sending shivers down Felix’s spine. He backs away.

“The basement is just through here. They should be down there.” Frankie leads the group to a stairway. 

“They are, I can sense them” Mason chimes in, blowing a plume of smoke in front of him. 

The group moves ahead, but Adam grabs Frankie’s arm.

“Be. Careful.” He commands. No matter how hard he tries, Frankie still senses the worry in his eyes. 

“You worried about me?” She grins as she moves forward, closing the gap between them. Their faces are inches apart. 

Yes. He thinks. More than anything. I can’t let anything happen to you.

But instead, he rolls his eyes and steps back. 

“Just be cautious Francine.” 

She chuckles victoriously.

“I’m always careful.”

Well you're dangled in the strings of a web  
And on her, you place your whole happiness  
But she'll never be able to confess  
She returns the same thoughts you posses 

“Argh!” Frankie yells as an electric baton jabs her side. She drops her stun gun as her hands rushed to the point of impact. The man moves forward, raising his baton.

Before he can strike, a blur knocks him back. Adam is on top of him, and before anyone can truly process what happens his fists slam into the man’s head. His breathing stops.

Frankie takes a step back, taking in the situation. 

“Jesus Adam, he’s dead.” She remarks, slightly unsettled by what she just witnessed. Sure the man was bad, but Adam just killed him.

“He would have done the same to you” I can’t let that happen. I can’t lose you. 

The fight subsides, and the building is at peace again. However, Frankie and Adam’s minds are racing. 

When you want what you can't have  
Do you love what won't love back

Frankie looked down at her hands in her lap. She tried to breathe, to process all that had happened. Adam has killed someone to save her. 

Her eyes shift to the man she was thinking about. 

“If you had kept your guard up that wouldn’t have happened!” He yells, his fist slamming into the table. You wouldn’t have almost died.

“Maybe if you stop treating me like a child and more like an equal I could do better!” She screams in return.  
Maybe if you told me how you felt, I could do better.

“If you act like a child then I’ll treat you like one!” 

“You’re impossible!” She stands up and walks to him, their eyes meeting. 

She’s close to him now, so close that he could reach out and hold her. Tell her how he feels. But like always, he represses his desires.

“Get some rest. We start training at 8 A.M. sharp.”


End file.
